badgerrulersofsalamandastronfandomcom-20200214-history
Mess Hall
Hey! This is a test, in which it is something similar to a chat box, but isn't a chat box in the slightest. I'm thinking of having us use this in place of the chat box, as it just isn't the same anymore with javascript down. So, without further ado, the Mess Hall! NOTE: ALL RULES ARE FORFEIT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE DUE TO THE POLITICAL PRESSURE OF THE GREAT FLAME WAR. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Friday 2/12/16 *Ox: well is 6 months today would be my birthday. also I have no idea what I am doing with my life. *Snowstripe : You know what sucks? Getting water spilled on your paperback copy of Doomwyte. Just beat the trifle out of the water bottle. *Heather: Oog, I hate it when I spill water on a book. Especially my drawing book! A while ago I spilled water on a really good picture of Snotlout and it went all the way through onto Gobber and Dagur! Aargh!!! :P *Ox: im not guilty of that because I only read during study hall. oh btw, I got nothing to do with my life. welp what to do im so boreddddd *Heather: I would chat with you, but I'm not sure if I can do it today. :( I will see if I can, though. Here's a cool thing I sometimes do when I'm bored: http://www.azaleasdolls.com/dressupgames/lordoftherings.php Trust me, it's awesome, and not just for girls! ;) *Ox: I had nothing better to do with my life so I listened to depressing music and cried my eyes out at all the sad stories in the comments. *Heather: Woah, don't worry, Ox, it'll wear off sooner or later. I do this too. XP Saturday 2/13/16 * Snowstripe : Well, Ox, you could read my newest fic, The Abandoned. It's on my blog at the RW. I think you commented already on it, Heather. *Ox: "Only know you've been high when your feeling low, only hate the road when you're missin' home" ME. Sunday 2/14/16 *Ox: i have made at least 1 edit a day for 30 days on this Wiki and got a badge and knocked Snowstripe to second place. now it's time to go for the 60 day one. what am i doing with my life? xD *E: Oh my. We have a new Tyrant coming to town. Better watch out, Snow! (It's alright. I waste my life on Fanfictions and watchign Chef Gordon Ramsey Yell at people. Quite entertaining.) Monday 2/15/16 *Snowstripe : Who do you think you are, trying to dethrone me?! I am Snowstripe, Lord of Salamandastron, son of Russano, brother to The Scarlet, and overall mobster!! You will pay dearly for this, traitor! *orders Long Patrol after Ox for the third time* In all seriousness, you should find something productive to do with your time, considering when you're old and can't run around and stuff anymore, you'll wonder, "What in the name of Vulpuz was I doing when I had the ability to run cross-country?!". Not to say I've got anything productive to do with my life, I mean, I do, I just am currently out of school right now because of President's Day and I'm snowed into my house, if you could call it that. *Heather: Yup, that's what happens when you have two male badgers, wot...XP Especially when they're both Badger Lords! No offense, wot! XD Tuesday 2/16/15 * Snowstripe : G'mornin' everybeast. I'm in a study Hall now, biding the time away. I mean, I have Science homework due Thursday, but I have yet to realize I need to crack down on it. Being a beaver, this does not usually happen, but sometimes it does. * Heather: Ever tried brushing your teeth with baking soda instead of toothpaste? XP Icky. * Heather: I can't believe it!!! I finally finished Star of Salmonberry Pond!!!!! O.o * : Sweet! Now...if only I can say the same for 'Legend of Eulalia'... *Ox: My study hall teacher is a DRAGON. She doesn't yell at kids, she flat out ROASTS them. Spittin' fire all period, I swear! Oh, btw, Snowstripe, my son will succeed me. Just you wait, I'm eager to see how you fare against Lekota. Cut my tale of and paste a rudder on and call me Brandil! Maybe if I fix the timepiece, I can say "Hello", Snowstripe- oh wait, paradox. Never mind. *Ox: when your writing fanfiction and you come up with the best thing ever: "Why was this in my dreams with a funny-looking badger with a funny name: Brocktree? Isn't that vegetable?" ~''Lekota at eight seasons of age'' | GOODNESS I AM DISAPPOINTED IN MY SON, but hey, that is a funny name. *is sent sprawling after Brocktree heard it* *Heather: Wow! I actually wrote a poem!!! O.o It's right here if you wanna read it. @Ox: Lol! I didn't get that until I read your latest update! XD *Ox: well my math teachers are smart- not. They gave us a 15-Question online homework thing AND an ENTIRE PACKET TO DO FOR TOMORROW. R.I.P my freetime, forever had I thought we'd be together. *Snowstripe : Your line shall end as you do, scum! You and your son are no badgers, you're ferrets with paint and lost tails! The very idea of you and your scruffy rabbits taking the place of my Long Patrol is ridiculous! You may be a slayer of ravens, but you are nothing compared to your forefathers, nothing! I am son of Russano the Wise, descendant of Brock herself, and no one, and I mean no one, not even your wet-behind-the-ears son, will succeed me without my word! *The Great Flame War of 2016 then begins* *<Ox engages "The Great Flame War of 2016": If it wasn't for me, your father would just be a pile of bones that means nothing, same for you, boy. You think you can beat me? I spit fire like a dragon, might as well call me a Dragon, not a ferret. Oh, you forgot to capitalize my title, "The Slayer Of Ravens", mate. Rabbits? Where did they come from? Did you pull them out of your top hat, or Brendon Urie's Top Hat? I don't think I've ever seen or heard of a rabbit in Mossflower. Son of Russano The Wise? You're nothing like your father, guaranteed it, on my affidavit. *slams table* TAKE IT TO COURT! (I hope I didn't burn you TOO hard here xD) *: Mwahahaha! I am Evilfang, the evil sea-rat pirate who is totally not a rip-off of Gabool and Raga! I have come to take Salamandastron for myself! Because that is such a unique idea! I raise my cutlass, and I also have a really big scar on my face! To make me special! * Ox Rookbane: I have a feeling his Flame War is going to result in some KIA'd friendships. *Snowstripe : Who do you suppose was it who discovered this virgin land and cared for it, farming it until a Wikia Kingdom arose? Who do you suppose was it who built up these mighty walls? Who do you suppose was it who, with every bone in their body, defended this beautiful land when it was naught but a babe? It was i who discovered this land, it was I who built these walls, and it was I who defended this land during its infancy! You dare defy me?! And as for you, Evilfang, you just wait 'til I get my paws around your neck, you scrawny little searat! At least I didn't steal someone's coded nametag, Rookbane!! *Ox: Now THIS, is stealing. You're just a pup shrill with anger as a true leader steps up to the pedestal. I wonder who BUILT ON to the land to make it more lush and rich, and I wonder why they did this for free- out of the bottom of their heart. Hmm... O.X R.O.O.K.B.A.N.E. Defending a land? Huh, if I'M the enemy, you do a splendid job at defending the land. Do I dare to defy you? I don't dare to, I ALREADY defy you. You're one step behind me, pup. Being a founder of most of Salamandastron's lost history (other than Mandoral Highpeak), I think I should've left you and your pa behind there, mate. Getting caught by my hares seasons ago was the best decision I ever made- and one YOU should regret! My son is only 16 seasons of age and look at him, he's all grown up, doing something YOU could probably never do! My other son sacrificed his life for the benefit of others! A debt YOU could never repay if you were in the squirrel's position! P.S, good luck on trying to reach a badge score over mine. i'm beasting this. *Snowstripe : I'd like to point out that your last sentence had no capitalization. Just shows the amateurish side of you. True leader? Hah! The only true leader you could ever be of is a pack of drooling scum. Scum like you! My son was wiser than your son ever was! He was the last of the Old World Tabura, and what he learned throughout his seasons rivals the knowledge of Brock herself!! *Roasted! missiles are fired directly at Ox's podium.* ''Your other son's death was for a noble cause, but as for you and your first son, you're nothing like him! I risked my life many a time for the greater good! Could you say the same? *E: '''As the two badgers fight, four large ships slowly pull over to the far coast of the Great Mountain. Ever so slowly, vermin start pouring out, as a large Sea rat leads them. Evilfang the Awful, he was called. Cackling silently, he whipped out his cutlass, ready to lead.' *Ox: "Drooling scum". I guess you know from experience of ruling about what they are. Lekota's 16 seasons of age, he has a long life in front of him, so why don't you wait? Bet you've never had any pressure like we're going through before. Lekota has studied about every record at Redwall, and I have recovered almost ALL of Salamandastron's history. I bet he's going to study what I've found also. See, I have a giant shelf of scrolls, books, and records. Now where are your son's studies? Looks like he did all of that work for NOTHING. No capitalization? Cool, I love it. It's always fun to kick back and set your footpaws up and relax. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go relax my old body in a nice, warm bath. Oh, by the way; I might've replaced your pillow and mattress with steel. Sleep well tonight, my beauty! P.S, disregard any blinking red lights you may see. I am definitely not watching, prepping my next move. *Snowstripe : My son's studies are in the Great Library of Castle Floret in Southsward. I researched and translated the ancient Brock manuscript of Spearlady Gorse's reign from Badger Runic to Loamscript. I am also currently writing the tale of Lady Urthrun. Also, my mattress and pillow are normal, my friend, the sheets are still white and the pillow is fluffy as ever. Your vocabulary is large, but none can match the Grammar Nazi himself. *Heather: Sorry to interrupt, sahs, but... I just got the "you're improvin' cadet" badge and am now 2nd blinkin' place! >:D lol yaaassss!!! XD Now I'll just leave you to your jolly old yappin', wot... *tippity tippity tip*... *Ox: You should just let yourself dilapidate. You are no "Grammar Nazi", because capitalization isn't grammar- it's punctuation. Oi Heather, good job on overthrowing Snowstripe, but you ain't going far to win against me! Never! None of you can top a Rookbane! I'm not too cocky, see: I'm on top of the leaderboard. It's going to take some time for anybeast to get over #1 without a tie. You fixed your bed, great. Your tale is probably fiction and nothing true about the ol' ma'am, not a historical event. See, what I'm going through actually happened. So, my puppy, sit and you'll get a treat. Roll over and you'll get a treat. Fetch the stick and never come back, and you don't get a treat- I do. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Friday 2/19/16 *Snowstripe : Need I remind you, that if I hadn't taken you under my wing, taught you to code signatures and whatnot, you wouldn't even be here, debating me. You'd still be on the RW, pestering ol' TBT 'til his head fell off! You have to admit, I am the reason you're here today. Dilapidate? Bah! I'm still as fit as any frog who crossed a finch! It is you who will fall into ruin once you try to take control of my Kingdom! *Ox: Go boil your bottom and stay at Redwall; a puppy like you doesn't deserve to be Badger Lord. Stay the Dibbun you are, youngster. Now you could say the same about my son, but at least he's more mature than you. I'm pretty sure ol' TBT wouldn't be pestered by me because of this thing (which perplexes me) called "YouTube". But you helped me and it came back and got you. You should've checked with an oracle, but too late now- unless you were Zarix and had the timepiece which I broke and now my son is hunting for the piece to fix it and I am worried SICK over. But I appreciate the tutoring, mate. Now you like to plan camisados? Huh, funny; that's actually a song from Panic! At The Disco in their album, "A Fever You Can't Sweat". Good song, good song... But your midnight tactics are nothing. I get alerted about every attack received. Now as for Heather... Don't you try running off. It's either surrender or FIGHT back. No walking away now. ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< __________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation Category:Places Category:The Great Flame War of 2016